


Blend

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: 6teen
Genre: Character Study, Feelings, Gen, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Everyone wants her to be happy in her new stepfamily, but she has no idea how.





	Blend

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own '6teen' nor am I profiting off this.

Their kitchen had polka dots and bright yellow cabinets. Everything here is marble and monotone, though her stepfather swears it all blends together that way. 

Jen tiptoes over the wooden floor, scaling a chair for protection against the chill. No one knows how to use the thermostat here. Their fridge is stainless steel, smudged by fingerprints and various streaks of food.

She hides food around her bedroom, because touching their fridge means admitting to being part of the family. 

Mom wants her to be happy. Her new stepfamily wants her to be happy. Even Courtney wants for her to be happy here. 

If only she knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on March 18th.


End file.
